Hex Hatfield
Hex Hatfield is a gangster and the main antagonist of the game Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. He has a vast amount of goons and calls them "Enemigos". He sends them out to prevent Cactus McCoy from reaching his goal. Hatfield wields two cutlasses, two pistols of his own and his most valuable treasure, Coat of Arms, which gives him two more arms. Cactus McCoy fights with him in the Emerald Shrine. Appearance He wears a long grey hat with black stripes and a playing card on it. His hat shadows his eyes so they are not clearly seen. He wears a maroon jacket and a brown tie. His pants are grey and black and his boots are brown. Personality As a gangster and crime boss, Hatfield is quite ruthless and possibly prone to overreaction. This can be understood from the fact that he sends out his goons to bring Cactus McCoy, who is his ex-employee, just because of his one fault (which is actually not, it happened accidentally). Official Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Cactus Canyon * Occupation: Crime Boss * Loves: Treasure * Hates: Competition Hex Hatfield runs one of the largest crime rings in Cactus Canyon. He is always on the prowl for rare and valuable treasures. Hex is in command of a vast army of goons that the locals call Enemigos. Hex’s most valued treasure is the mysterious Coat of Arms, which allows him to simultaneously wield two sharp cutlasses and two deadly pistols. As a Boss In the final bossfight, Hatfield has 3 attacks - slashing, shooting and slamming. He slashes and shoots at you all the time and leaps into the air and slams the ground when he reaches either wall. To defeat him, first, when the fight begins, stay out of his slashing range. Once he has done his slashing, move in close and punch him hard. When he moves backward it means he is going to fire his gun. When this happens immediately move towards him and crouch in front of him. Once the rally of bullets is over, go on the offense before he can lift his swords. Keep repeating this and when he hits a wall, stay near the wall to avoid his slam as he never comes down near walls. Sometimes he spawns Enemigos and escapes. When this happens take down the Enemigos fast and immediately drop to the ground level and keep moving in one direction to avoid his super-slam. If done right, at one go you can get 3 achievements - beating the boss without losing a life, finishing the level quickly, and defeating the boss with just bare fists. There is another rather unusual way to defeat him easily (and so getting the badge for not dying during the fight): Take the squirt gun you find if looking for the treasure chests and shoot Hex nonstop - so he won't get a chance to attack you, unless he makes a move or disappears during a rumble with some enemigos. The squirt gun has enough ammunition to kill him nearly twice, so just watch out to being not hit and rock the show! Trivia *In the game Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns, Hatfield also counts as an Enemigo. This is because he can be juggled infinite times. With the exception of Malana Mire, the bosses in Cactus McCoy 2 have the same trait as well. *His pistol can be used by Cactus McCoy after beating the game with 100% (which means that all challenges are achieved, all treasures are found and all badges are earned).﻿ However in the second game, it appears as a usual shooting weapon (albeit debuffed) instead of an unlockable. *He is the first character that is created is by Flipline Studios to have a Flipdeck Card. *When he is defeated in 2.40, the second challenge doesn't appear. Hex Hatfield - Defeated.PNG|Hex Hatfield's last appearance - as he is defeated. Hex Hatfield Flipdeck.jpg|Hex Hatfield's Flipdeck profile pic. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Hatfield allies Category:Male characters Category:Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns